Of Knights and Squires
by animegge22
Summary: Rated just to be safe.... It's medival times, and Kaori and Kurama are going out. But an arranged marrige gets in the way... Read for more!
1. Default Chapter

Egge: welp here we goes peeps this is my first fic so please be nice, okk??

Here's what you need to know before this begins:

-Kaori and Kurama have been dating for a year and half

-Yukina is completly not here ever... in this fic she doesn't exist

-Yusuke is Kaori's older brother....they're twins. Deal with it

-This is like medival times except modern day. What I mean by that is that theres kings and knights and ladys and princesses and stuff like that, but with all the modern convieniences.

Here's how all the characters face off:

-The Urameshi Family-

-Dad is alive

-Mom passed away when you were 5

-Three boys including Yusuke, have two older and one younger

-Kaori

-The Minamino Family

-Dad, Mom, little bro Suiichi, and Kura

-Hiei

-Kaori's little body guard!!

-The Kuwabara Family

-Kuwa, Mom, Dad, but no older sister!!!

-The Yukimura Family

-Keiko, Mom, Dad

All of these families are nobility, and you're a lady. Hiei, as I've mentioned, is Kaori's bodyguard. Kura, Kuwa, and Yusuke, are all those little happy knights in training.... I think they're called squires....

Actual stuffies next chapie!!


	2. That Day

egge: well, here you go the long awaited chapter 2. i no all u peeps r looking forward to it because SO MANY of u reviewed.... but thank u to the one person who did!! I LUV U!!!

anywyz on wit the story...

Chapter 2: That Day...

It was a hot day in July, and the Minamino family had just arrived at the Urameshi Manor. Lord Urameshi stepped out and smiled as he saw the carriage draw closer and closer to the gates.

"You there, call Kira and Yusuke now."

"Yes sir," the servant girl said, and with a bow, she left and went to find where the two young children were playing.

At that moment, a messenger ran up to the gate, and called out, "Announcing the arrival of Sir Minamino, and family!"

Lord Urameshi nodded to the guard standing duty near-by the door, who in turn nodded, bowed to him, then said, "LOWER THE GATE!"

The carriage rattled to a stop, the horses neighing slightly when they were whipped by the driver. A servant stepped off the back, where he had been holding on, and went and opened the door to the carriage, and out stepped Sir Minamino, who turned around to help his wife out. They were followed shortly by a small, young boy, who trotted happily after his mother. Lord Urameshi gazed at the boy in wonder. Unlike his parents, who both had dark hair and brown eyes, the boy had red hair and bright green eyes that were currently scanning the surroundings. (A/N: FYI, Kura is currently seven years old!)

At that moment, another young boy came bounding into the room, sliding slightly as he turned the corner, only to be shortly followed by a young girl with similar features. The boy had short black hair, which he had slicked back earlier that morning, (A/N: yes, he did slick it back a young age!!) and brown eyes. The girl that followed was slightly shorter, but had brown hair that was tied back in a high ponytail tied with a white ribbon that matched the fabric on her dress. Her blue eyes smiled along with her mouth as she watched her twin dash around the room.

But as soon as she saw the new people walking towards her, she ran and hid behind her father's pant leg, cowering slightly. 'Not again..' Lord Urameshi thought, as he watched his daughter quiver behind him.

"Urameshi-san, it is so nice to finally see you out of the office. I thank you for welcoming us into your lovely home," Sir Minamino said, smiling as he shook his partner's hand.

"Is this your daughter, Urameshi-san?" He asked, smiling slightly, gesturing at Kira, who scuttled farther out of view.

"Yes.." he said, frowning a little bit. He knelt down to her level, and then said."Come on out, Kira, there's someone that I want you to meet." The brown cloth fluttered as the little girl shook her head from side to side, sending her long brown hair flying.

"COME ON!!" her twin brother, Yusuke said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into view. She turned and hid behind him, allowing only her big blue eyes to be shown to the world around her.

Father knelt down, patting her on the head as he said softly, "It's okay.... It's okay.... Everything is all right...." He stood back up, smiling to his friend, who just returned the smile with an amused grin. Father gave Yusuke and Kira a gentle nudge forward.

"Children, this is a man that I work with, Sir Minamino," Father said, gesturing to a large, black-haired man, who smiled down at the Yusuke and Kira. "This is his wife, Lady Minamino, and his son Shuichi."

Father then smiled and put his hand down on Kira's head. She frowned up at it, her eyebrows furrowing together, as Father said, "This is my son, Yusuke, and my daughter, Kira. The two of them are probably the closest of age to Shuichi."

Yusuke smiled at him, and stuck out his hand, eagerly shaking Shuichi's making him bob up and down a little. "As Pop said, I'm Urameshi Yusuke, and this is my baby sister Kira." Shuichi took his hand back, ringing it a little, smiling at Yusuke. "It is very nice to meet you," he said, and then turned to Kira, who had just been shoved into view by Yusuke.

"Hello..." She said, her soft voice barely audible. She, too, held out her hand to Shuichi, but instead of shaking it as he did with Yusuke, Shuichi bent down and kissed her hand, making her face flush to a light pink.

"Such a gentleman!" Father said. "Now why don't you kids go play in your rooms while us grown-ups go talk?"

"Yeah!! Let's go!" Yusuke said, and he ran on ahead of Kira and Shuichi, who then followed at a slightly slower pace. The three of them turned the corner, blocking the adults from view. As they started up the stairs, Kira looked down and noticed that Shuichi was still holding on to her hand. She smiled softly to herself, flushing again slightly, looking over at him. He turned to look at her, his piercingly green eyes smiling at her. He turned his face to look up at Yusuke, who had called out to him, but in the process, he gave her hand a little squeeze, than released it.

egge: how did u peeps like it?? i hope u did! i need to get atleast five reviews or im not gonna submit the next chapie!

so that means you!! YOU!!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
